La vida contigo
by Key Kirishima
Summary: La vida les había dado mucho y ellos no podían estar más agradecidos. 100% Happy Gruvia.


**_"La vida contigo"_**

 ** _Pareja Principal: Gruvia [Gray Fullbuster x Juvia Lockser]_**

 ** _Por: Lightkey27_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Los personajes de Fairy Tail son propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo sólo he utilizado los personajes para crear esta historia._**

* * *

" _ **De las travesías y travesuras en la madrugada"**_

Lo iba a volver loco, sabía que ella lo estaba pasando peor y que definitivamente no lo hacía apropósito, pero estaba a casi nada del borde de la locura.

—Gray-sama—le llamó con voz cantarina —, Juvia quiere helado de pistacho —pidió girando su rostro hacia él.

Gray sólo suspiró, las ojeras se marcaban en su cara, y aunque la noche estuviera abarcando con su presencia la habitación haciendo que no pudiera ver su rostro, sabía que en cuestión de días, tendría ojeras sobre las ojeras, sin embargo, los antojos de su esposa era prioridad, quién sabe cuánto podía llorar si él no le conseguía lo que solicitaba, o peor aún, quién sabe cuán pervertida podría volverse y aunque aquello pareciera algo más razonable a elegir, Juvia no lograba satisfacerse con la una, dos, tres y cuatro veces que tenían relaciones.

Ella pedía más.

Y él simplemente no podía.

Cuando se percató de que incluso él estaba perdiendo peso debido a las trasnochadas, y a su intensa actividad sexual, decidió sacrificar aquello último complaciéndola con las extravagantes comidas que solía pedir.

Al menos esta vez era helado.

Giró el reloj digital que tenían en la mesita de noche, desde que Juvia comenzó a tener aquellos síntomas tan peculiares, pero absolutamente normales, del embarazo, decidió adquirir uno, aquello le facilitaba un poco el tomar decisiones, en cuanto a ver qué tiendas y supermercados estaban abiertos, porque aunque existiera el servicio a domicilio y los locales 24/7, si no cumplía exacta, y específicamente, con la petición de Juvia, aquello significaba la muerte en vida.

Sólo tres dígitos se presentaban en la pantalla del aparato, se levantó y revolvió su cabello, bostezando al mismo tiempo y abrió el gabinete del mueble a su lado. Tomó la lista, plastificada, que Jellal le había brindado, al parecer pasó por algo similar con Erza cuando estuvo embarazada, aunque tratándose de ella, algo le decía que el chico del tatuaje lo había pasado peor.

Encontró una que debería estar abierta, le dio un beso en la frente a su esposa quien lo miraba como si fuera el héroe más increíble de todos. Aquel rostro era lo único que lo podía hacer salir de la cama a altas horas de la madrugada a buscar un helado, sólo lamentaba el haber fallado al predecir qué sabor pediría. Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Se dirigió a la cocina y revisó, sólo por si acaso, el refrigerador en la parte del congelador, donde había un sin número de botes de helado, pero para su desgracia, no había pistacho.

—Debí pelear ese último bote con aquella anciana —se lamentó. Cerró el aparato, tomó un juego de llaves, con su llavero del símbolo de Batman algo pesado, por cierto, de los ganchos que habían en la pared de la sala y cerró la puerta. Presionó un botón y las puertas del garage empezaron a elevarse, revelando su lujosa, y amada, motocicleta.

Era lo único que lo mantenía vivo de aquellos viajes nocturnos.

Afortunadamente ayer tuvo tiempo de revisar la batería y el combustible, sin embargo era un hábito que tenía, un tipo de ritual, el que lo hiciera cada vez que se subiera en la moto. Una vez revisó que todo estuviera en orden, emprendió camino hacia su destino.

La brisa de aquella noche no estaba tan fría. Aquello le disgustó un poco, pues por alguna razón su nivel de tolerancia a las bajas temperaturas era extremadamente alto, así que si deseaba sentir frío, el termómetro debía tener un signo negativo y dos dígitos en él.

No tardó mucho en llegar, no había tráfico ni policías a esa hora.

De seguro todos dormían sin problemas.

O al menos eso pensó cuando vio la cantidad de coches estacionados.

Se detuvo al frente del local y se bajó de su vehículo, se libró del casco y se adentró al lugar, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver la cantidad de hombres que había en las mismas fachas que él.

Es decir, bermudas, una playera y sus confiables Wesr Coast Choppers, hubiese preferido usar algo más refrescante para sus pies, pero cuando andaba en aquella bestia de dos ruedas, no podía bajar la guardia. Se colocó las gafas oscuras que llevaba en el cuello de su playera y se dirigió a la sección de lácteos, en donde pudo visualizar una figura familiar.

Su hermanastro estaba ahí.

—Lyon—dijo secamente acercándose al mostrador y tomando dos botes de helado, él necesitaría uno después de esto. El albino le respondió casi del mismo modo —Gray —y siguió con su ruta, llevaba consigo un carrito de compras.

De seguro Meredy no se lo estaba poniendo fácil.

Se dirigió a la caja y pagó sin problemas, ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir miradas pervertidas de las féminas, aunque insistía en que era algo injusto que si un hombre las mirara como lo estaban haciendo con él, se sentían acosadas y merecían la muerte.

Pues él también se sentía acosado.

—El dinero está en mi mano, no en mi cremallera—dijo con su voz grave y tajante, demostrando su molestia, aunque lejos de darle a entender que terminara con eso rápido, lo que hizo fue que ella soltara un chillido y que cuando le estaba dando el cambio agregara, no tan sutilmente, su número con los billetes.

—Tsk—chasqueó y salió rápido de allí, no sin antes botar aquel maldito papel en el bote de reciclaje más cercano —, al menos ahí servirá para algo —dijo y encendió la moto luego de colocar su bolsa en la mochila que tenía doblada bajo el asiento, y colocársela en la espalda. Realmente amaba el frío.

De regreso a su hogar, abrió la puerta e inmediatamente se dirigió a la cocina, tomó un par de cucharas y fue hacia la recámara donde una peliazul o estaba dormida o esperando el helado.

—Juvia, ya estoy aq...—no pudo acabar su frase, pues unos brazos lo rodearon y un par de labios se estamparon contra los suyos.

—Juvia quiere a Gray-sama—cantó en voz baja y alegre, luego se acercó a su oído para susurrarle—, dentro de ella.

Parece que había tardado mucho en hacer el recado y ahora lo iba a pagar.

—Demonios —lo que menos le importaba en ese momento era que el helado iba a derretirse. Sabía que no tenía escapatoria, aunque luego de aquel incidente con la cajera de la tienda, sentía la urgente necesidad de estar con su esposa, por lo que esta vez, no sería como las demás que lo tomaba desprevenido.

Esta vez iría con todo.

* * *

" _ **El despertar a su lado"**_

Se sorprendió por haberse despertado temprano después de la intensa actividad que había tenido horas antes, sin embargo las diez de la mañana no es precisamente temprano para él, sin embargo dada la situación en la que se encontraba no tenía queja. Se incorporó en la cama, pero su movilidad estaba limitada, pues un peso extra estaba sobre él. Juvia

Sonrió por lo complacida que parecía, parece que aún tenía el toque, treinta y un años no son nada.

Por más que quisiera quedarse a su lado en la cama, debía levantarse y preparar el desayuno, además no quería arriesgarse a otro ataque de hormonas por parte de Juvia.

Se dirigió al baño y luego de darse una ducha y hacer sus necesidades, procedió a cepillarse, en medio de la tarea fue rodeado por los brazos de su esposa.

—Buenos días, Gray-sama—saludó ella dándole un beso en la espalda. Antes de responderle se enjuagó la boca y se giró para darle un beso, sin embargo éste fue dirigido a una afortunada mano.

—Juvia no se ha cepillado Gray-sama —le dijo avergonzada, nunca sería tan valiente como para besar a su esposo sin la adecuada higiene bucal.

Gray sonrió por las _consideraciones_ que su esposa tenía. Él sólo quería un beso, pero bueno. —Iré a preparar el desayuno —dijo inclinándose un poco—, espero que me permitas darle un beso a tu pancita al menos —comentó, y tras ruborizar a su esposa procedió a acariciar su voluptuosa barriga y depositar un beso. —, te llamaré cuando esté listo. —y justo cuando estaba por salir, se giró y le robó un beso a la peliazul.

—¡Gray-sama!—dijo cubriendo sus labios para evitar un próximo ataque.

—¡No me arrepiento!—gritó mientras corría a la cocina, lejos del alcance de la futura mamá.

* * *

" _ **Confianza"**_

—Se ve delicioso Gray-sama—felicitó la chica luego de haberse aseado, su rutina había aumentado en cuanto a duración por las implicaciones que traía el estar en periodo de gestación.

—No sólo se ve, también sabe delicioso, prueba—dijo sosteniendo una cucharada de yogurt con frutas que había mezclado y colocando su mano debajo para que no se cayera al piso. —¿Qué pasa?—preguntó al ver que su esposa estaba ensimismada, más de lo habitual.

—E-Es que Juvia estaba pensando en que Gray-sama se ve muy lindo alimentando a Juvia —confesó jugando con sus dedos—, incluso ella esperaba que dijera "Ahh~~" para darle de comer—aquella declaración no se la esperaba, sus mejillas habían tomado un color rosa, realmente era algo que su esposa diría.

Y si es por ella, él lo haría.

—J-Juvia—la llamó, mientras ella fantaseaba. La peliazul inmediatamente lo miró —, di "Ahh~~"—no era tan malo como pensó, pero le costaba hacer esas cosas, la vergüenza lo estaba consumiendo.

—¡Gray-sama!—aunque su esfuerzo fue recompensado.

* * *

" _ **Nunca estarán solos"**_

Esa mañana habían recibido la visita de Gajeel y Levy quienes trajeron consigo un obsequio debido a que no se encontraban presentes cuando se enteraron que Juvia estaba embarazada por un viaje que el Redfox debía culminar y ya que su esposa trabaja en la misma industria que él ninguno pudo felicitar formalmente a la pareja.

—No sabíamos qué comprar exactamente, pero supongo que este Teddy Bear le agradará —ofreció Levy a Gray mientras bebía una taza de té ofrecida por él mismo.

Juvia y Gajeel se habían retirado para conversar y ponerse al día con todos los acontecimientos.

—No puedo creer que estés esperando un hijo de aquel idiota—dijo Gajeel recibiendo una mirada de enojo por parte de Juvia —, está bien. Lo siento, es la costumbre, se ha comportado como un idiota en todos los años que lo conozca.

—¡Gajeel-kun, deja de llamar de esa forma a Gray-sama!—vociferó ella inflando sus mejillas.

—Ge-hee—dijo con una sonrisa—, de todos modos, estoy sorprendido de lo mucho que has cambiado —añadió, calmando el humor de la chica.

—Gajeel-kun también ha cambiado mucho—dijo ella riendo ante un recuerdo —. Juvia aún recuerda cuando él y Levy-chan comenzaron a salir.

—¡E-Eso es diferente, tonta!—gritó ruborizado.

—O cuando formó la banda "Element 4" con Totomaru-san —dijo riendo más fuerte.

—¡Deja de decir idioteces!—aquel pasado siempre lo perseguiría, intentaba olvidarlo, pero de algún modo siempre que hablaba con Juvia ella sacaba a relucir sus momentos más vergonzosos.

—Y cuando era fan de Kiss, su cara estaba...—¡Suficiente!

—Juvia lo siente —se disculpó —, pero es que extrañaba mucho a Gajeel-kun—añadió abrazándolo.

El pelinegro sonrió ante la acción de su amiga, casi hermana.

—Yo también te extrañé mucho, tonta—contestó —, me parece increíble que aquella mocosa que lloraba por todo y le gustaba jugar bajo la lluvia ahora vaya a ser mamá.

—Juvia espera hacerlo bien—dijo, aún bajo el abrazo del moreno —, por alguna razón tiene miedo, pero luego recuerda que está con Gray-sama. Incluso con Gajeel-kun y todos los amigos que Juvia ha hecho a través de los años y aquella sensación disminuye, pero no desaparece.

—No te preocupes por eso—le dijo el Redfox revolviendo los cabellos azules de ella —. Es normal sentir miedo ante algo desconocido, pero eres mi hermana y sé que podrás con ello y sino, yo estaré a tu lado—dijo señalándose con el pulgar —y también el idiota de tu esposo, pero a él no lo he entrenado, así que no me fío.

—¡Gajeel-kun!

—Parece que esos dos se están divirtiendo —comentó Levy mientras soplaba a su taza humeante —¿Cómo estás tú? —preguntó a Gray.

—Juvia no lo ha puesto fácil con el embarazo —río ante lo que justo había sucedido en la madrugada —, pero sé que podremos con esto. Ella me da la fuerza necesaria para continuar.

Levy sonrió ante las palabras del chico, realmente demostraba amor tanto con sus palabras como con su mirada.

—Estoy segura de que ella también toma fuerzas de ti, así que estarán bien, se tienen el uno al otro—dio un sorbo más —, además no creo que Gajeel se quede de brazos cruzados ante cualquier problema, así que es mejor que no causes tantos líos —dijo guiñándole un ojo al peli-azabache.

—Lo tengo en cuenta, Levy. Gracias

* * *

" _ **Acepta las ofertas"**_

—¡Son adorables!—festejaba la peliazul mientras sostenía en sus manos unos zapatitos para bebés —¿No lo cree así Gray-sama?—preguntó con ilusión.

Desde que habían recibido el regalo de Gajeel y Levy decidieron ir en compra de algunos más. No contaban con el hecho de que en cada esquina parecía haber algo perfecto para la pequeña criatura.

—Sí, lo son —respondió secamente Gray. No es que no le hacía ilusión comprar cosas para su hijo, pero el cansancio lo estaba matando, pensó que no tardarían tanto, pero llevaban casi tres horas recorriendo el centro comercial y no era mucho lo que habían comprado.

Porque una vez que Juvia lo seleccionaba, salía a relucir las mil y un excusas del por qué no era el adecuado. Aunque parece que esta vez sería la excepción.

—Juvia no puede creer que lo único que han encontrado quepa en una bolsa—dijo mientras pagaban en la caja.

—¡Oh señorita, es por las festividades! —le dijo la cajera —Se ha delimitado el espacio para artículos de maternidad en casi todas las tiendas por eso, pero le aseguro que dentro de un mes estará todo de vuelta a la normalidad.

Un mes es mucho tiempo, pensaron.

Para ese entonces a Juvia le resultaría complicado hacer esfuerzos físicos, de modo que no lo veían como opción.

—Tal vez Juvia debió aceptar la ayuda de Erza-san.

—Que toda la ropa de mi hijo esté diseñada por una de mis mejores amigas, no me parece tan mal—dijo Gray —, además ella no acepta un no por respuesta.

—Juvia cree que sólo prolongó lo inevitable —dijo la peliazul —, pero es que Juvia siente que es demasiado.

—No creo que ella lo vea así —respondió Gray tomándola de la mano para que ingresara al auto —, ya sabes como es Erza. Deja que se encargue, además, podrás participar en el diseño de la ropa de nuestro hijo. No es algo que todos puedan hacer.

—¡Gray-sama tiene razón! —dijo felizmente —, pero Juvia le consultará su opinión de todas formas. Ella quiere que sea una actividad que puedan compartir juntos.—añadió ruborizada.

—C-Claro—carraspeó antes de continuar —, pero no esperes que sepa diferenciar distintos tonos del mismo color—respondió sonriente.

—¡Juvia lo sabe! —aquello no podía ser más perfecto para ella.

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola! Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura. Este fic se tratará de la vida "doméstica" del gruvia, los OS pueden verse relacionados, y procuraré que lo estén, aunque no se extrañen si hay un par que no.

Este capítulo está inclinado hacia el tema del embarazo, pero también tengo otras cosas en mentes que verán en otros capítulos. Quise gastar todos los cartuchos del tema aquí antojos, visitas, comprar ropa, pero ya no se me ocurrían más xD Si alguien sabe que otro momento de la etapa del "Embarazo" hay, puede decírmela para agregarla xD Y tengan en cuenta que dije embarazo, pero no incluí el dar a luz. Quizás lo añada en el próximo capítulo, pero sólo si tengo más ideas, sino me lo saltaré y pasaré a otro topic porque siento que si lo trabajo solito, estaría alargando el proceso y sufrimiento en forma de palabras a la pobre Juvia xD

¿Review?

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
